Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, Internet, content, social network, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of mapping and navigating graphics (e.g., digital maps) and/or images (e.g., 360° panoramic street-level views of various locations and points of interest) augmented with, for instance, navigation tags and location relevant content. Typically, navigation, mapping, and other similar services can display either panoramic views or two-dimensional rendered maps. Content information is typically limited to use in 2D map views, and augmented reality views that attempt to display content tend to provide an unstable, cluttered display.